


Mine

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, zelophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: They had broken up so why when he saw her with Theodore Nott did Draco even care?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 82





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark - Slug Club October Kink - Week 4

Mine

“You know she is going to be here don’t you?” Zabini leaned in to shout over the loud music

“Figured she would be, it’s the She-Weasels birthday, there’s no way she wouldn’t be here to celebrate with her.” Draco didn’t take his eyes off the dance floor scanning the crowd for his ex-girlfriends unmissable hair.

“You’d have thought that Potter would have used his one brain cell to book the party somewhere else, he knows we own the place.” Blaise signaled to a waitress to bring them both more drinks.

“Maybe she has moved on, it’s been two months and we haven’t spoken since.” Draco tore his eyes from the dance floor giving Zabini a look of hopelessness.

“Maybe it’s time you moved on too mate. The Prophet did just crown you the most eligible bachelor and there are plenty of hot witches here tonight to help you forget her. It’s not like the two of you were even dating that long, what was it? About 6 months?” Zabini inquired as he sipped his new drink.

“Five, just five.” Draco looked back at the dance floor dejectedly

“There” Zabini pointed towards a group that were just walking through the doors “Are you going to head back to the office now or stay, they have booked the VIP area so if you stay here you’re going to be in the middle of their party.”

Draco didn’t answer his focus was on the group of Gryffindors as they made their way through the crowded club stopping often as friends and fans stopped the golden trio and their friends. The group parted slightly and she came into view, she had been blocked from his view by the taller members of the group but now he saw Hermione in all her glory. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, he hated her hair up, he liked it loose and untamed but loved it best when it was sparking with magic when she was mid argument with him. His eyes continued downwards, she was wearing a short dress in a deep green, seeing her in his house colours always took his breath away and reminding him of lazy Sunday mornings eating breakfast in bed while she wore nothing but his quiddich shirt with his name emblazoned across her back. His eyes roamed over her drinking her in until he saw Theodore Nott reach out and place a familiar hand on her back guiding her towards the VIP area. Draco’s temper sparked, jealousy burned deep within him, he turned leaving Blaise to greet tonight’s VIPs and he headed to their shared office.

Hours later Draco ventured out of his office, he had drunk a few too many fire whiskeys but what was the point in owning a club if you couldn’t drown your sorrows. He had talked himself into taking advantage of the numerous witches that had showed interest earlier, it was time to get over Granger. He stalked into the VIP area and stood gazing out at the dance floor. His eyes looked over the dance floor with a predatory gleam trying to choose which witch to take home that night when he spotted Granger and Nott move in to the dance floor. His jealousy rose again as he watched her smile at Theo. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the pair of them, he watched as they moved closer her arms circling round Theo’s neck her hips moving in time with the music. As she threw back her head laughing at something Theo said Draco growled. He watched as Theo’s hands strayed from her waist to her back and was startled to feel his erection start to rise as the sight of his ex and his old house mate dancing on the floor of his club. He became harder the longer he watched, a shift in the crowd had the pair move so Granger was looking in his direction over Theo’s shoulder and their eyes met. Granger’s hips lost the rhythm for a second but it was enough for Draco to notice.

He strode down to the dance floor tapping Theo on the shoulder “You don’t mind if I cut in do you mate I need to talk to Hermione?” Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her to his office not giving her a chance to say no. He slammed the door then pressed her body against it, caging her with his arms and letting her feel his erection pressing against her. Pushing his luck he pulled the hair-tie out as she gazed up at him eyes blazing.

“Have you quite finished man handling me?” she snapped

“No” he murmured, thrusting his hand into her hair and covering her lips with his. He had only meant to steal a quick taste of her but when her hands came up to grip his shirt pulling him closer he used her hair to tilt her head so he had access to her neck, pressing open mouth kisses over her as she moaned his name. His free hand ghosted over her hip and down under her skirt sliding up to her knickers. 

His fingers met her wetness “Is this for me or him?” his voice was muffled against her neck while his fingers continued thrusting between her wet folds.

“Draco, Please!” she stuttered as his fingers moved finding the spot which made her moan, he used every memory of their time together to try to bring her to climax quickly. Just as he felt her walls start to flutter around his fingers he retreated, stopping before she could come.

He moved his hands, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. With one hand he tore her knickers off and fumbled with his own trousers freeing himself awkwardly before sliding into her warm wetness.

“You. Are. Mine. Hermione” he punctuated each word with a deep thrust.


End file.
